wings of the goddess
by yumiithecutie
Summary: there is always a greater plan a way to save both warriors from  a fate worse then any death
1. Chapter 1

hallo everyone this is my first fanfiction that im publishing online so i hope you like it please give it a chance its better then it looks

disclaimer:i do not own any of the final fantasy games this is just a fanfiction

* * *

><p>The world is cruel. It's filled with challenges that tear the world into darkness. The world slowly warps time into a cruel selfish thing that is often cold and harsh. But, in the dark there is light. Light that is carried by the few people strong enough to face the world and be unchanged. The funny thing is the strongest people are sometimes the people that have no power, those who never seem to matter in the beginning...<p>

The night was as black as jet and the young woman hurried through the deep shadows on the path. She was careful to check and see if she was being followed and pulled the dingy cloak tighter about her thin shoulders. The first snow was falling however it was not the pure white it used to be. Now it was the color of a murky gutter and had the taste of rust on your tongue. Finally she could start to see the silhouette of the great gates of shinra. The large facility that often raised strong soilders and housed wretched experments only the scientist knew. The woman's name was tifia and she was exactly what her name suggested a beautiful girl. In truth she was only traveling to midgar on an order from avalanche a rebel society against shinra. The council was beginning to fear that a war was on the verge of breaking the president was starting to show signs of hostility and that itself would no doubt start a war. The council's limited options lead them here. They had to protect the last hope for avalanche. The last hope for the world. tifias mission was simple deliver the boy to shinra and make sure he goes in undetected. she looked down the boy hardly older then 11. she didnt know what avalanche was thinking sure the kid wouldnt be seen as a threat but shiva the kid was so small! he didnt stand a chance and she knew it but hey orders are orders and she knew that sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. with that in mind she handed the kid over to a greasy looking man with the mannors of a sewer rat. just as she turned to leave she saw something that made her very blood freeze in her viens. the name tag on the scientist:hojo. she watched the poor boy with blue eyes being draged to his death and her heart sent a prayer to the goddess. _please just let him die in peace..._

two months later, the Great War began. It started in wutai where villages were scarce and filled with rivalry. The south was known for its harsh lands and its people built of stone rougher then the environment around them. They were cruel and would turn on anyone in a blink of an eye. It was natural for the war to start in the south. almost as natural as it was for shinra to bring in its great hero. the most powerful man on the planet the gft of the goddess herself: Sephiroth the one winged god

* * *

><p>sorry this chapters really short its kind of a preamble for whats to come anywho please review id love to hear what you have to say<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hey everybody welcome to the 2nd chapter of wings os the goddess hope you enjoy and please review.

disclaimer: i do not own final fantasy vii if i did i would explode with joy

* * *

><p>It had been 5 years since cloud had last seen the sun. Growing up in the lab was rough, the constant experments, the mako being injected into his blood stream, and the horrid screams of the creatures and other experments were constant reminders of the cruel reality he lived in. Hojo seemed to take a great intrest in cloud pushing the mako injections to the extreme, sometimes even putting him into a coma, but by the grace of shiva he survived. It was 5 years of pain sorrow and hatred but it was also five years of life.<p>

* * *

><p>Three years after cloud and came to live in the lab the war in wutai had ended with the enevitable victory of Shinra. Shinra came to once again control the mako around the world and became one of the most powerful companies in gaia, but what does a soldier do when there is no one left to fight? when there is no war that he can make a name for himself in? well that is simple he starts a new fight one that he will never let end. Yes despite the presidents speeches on peace and tranquility there was stll fights. Quieter wars fought off in the shadows. What other use did a soldier have but to fight and serve and with the victory in wutai the new recruits were lining up from all over gaia.<p>

General Sephiroth had never been held in higher regards. the poster boy for shinra was now one of the most respected and feared men on the planet. He was also the most idolized man on why wouldnt he be? his long flowing silver hair and slender but muscular frame left little lacking in the sence of physical attraction, and his eyes while slightly unsettling were still an entrancing green with almost cat like pupils. to sum up the man was downright awe inspiring. It came as no suprise that the man had his own fanclub,the silver elite, not that he really cared about the publics view of him but hey the fanclub did have its uses. one of them being an easy way to find bedmates without the hassle of going out and looking. The only down side being his need to take exra caution. not being one to want kids especially since that meant he would be stuck with one of his many fans for life. in fact his fear of children was probably what first attracted him to males and after finally acting on the impulse he found it to be quite pleasing and altogether more plesant.

anyways we meet our fair general on one of his most hated day. exam day also known as the day that hojo takes immense pleasure in stabing, proding,and introducing new chemicals into the genrals body. sephiroth was now on his way down to the labs for that very reason. little did he know that today hojo had a diffrent kind of exam in mind...

* * *

><p>sorry its taking so long to get into the actual story right now im trying to set it up so that there will be less confusion later on. anyway thank you for reading it and please let me know any of your thoughts and ideas so far R&amp;R please and thank you<p>

^_^ (i promise the next chapter will be better)


End file.
